Nite Nite Mario Boy
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: [BTS] Cerita lepas. Menggunakan setting yang sama dengan FREE. Bisa dibaca terpisah. Khusus kisah Namjoon dan Seokjin sebelum keluarga Bangtan Boys lengkap. Bagian 3: Namjoon yang tidak mau berbagi. NamJin
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Nite Nite Mario Boy © Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, BL_ , dan segala macam keabsurdan di dalam fanfic ini.

 _Pair : NamJin(Namjoon x Seokjin)_

.

 **Summary** : Seokjin yang tidur memeluk boneka Mario.

.

.

Mohon periksa penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar saat membaca fanfic ini!

 _ **Enjoy**_!

.

.

.

Bagian 1: _Mark_

.

.

.

Kim Namjoon nama pemuda itu. Sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen, tangan sibuk memutar kunci. Kepala melongak ke dalam, napasnya terhembus kasar menyadari lampu di seluruh penjuru apartemen sudah dimatikan. Tega sekali. Namjoon meratap sambil mengunci pintu, melepas sepatu, menaruh asal di rak sepatu. Kedua kakinya menuntun menuju dapur setelah menyalakan saklar lampu. Sunyi senyap menyapa. Pemuda itu dengan tenang memakan _kimchi_ sisa di atas meja dan segelas teh panas.

Selesai mengisi perut dia pergi menuju kamar mandi. Menghilangkan bau kecut bekas keringat setelah bekerja seharian di sebuah proyek konstruksi. Pekerjaan kasar dan dia merasa tidak cocok di sana. Memutuskan besok akan mengundurkan diri. Itulah Namjoon. Dia tidak pernah betah menjalani sebuah pekerjaan. Sebagai pegawai konstruksi saja baru dilakoninya kurang dari seminggu. Dia tahu tidak mempunyai pekerjaan tetap bisa mempengaruhi jodoh. Namun siapa sangka justru karena sering berganti pekerjaan ia malah dipertemukan seorang malaikat pemikat hatinya.

Badan sudah bersih. Namjoon membuka pintu kamar. Lampu mati. Sambil meraba-raba sekitar ia berjalan menghampiri kasur tepat di samping meja nakas. Matanya kini sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan gelap. Menatap kasurnya yang sudah terisi. Samar dia bisa melihat seorang pemuda lain. Berpiyama, wajah terlelap damai. Selimut bertekstur lembut menutupi tubuh hingga perpotongan lengan. Tidur miring sambil memeluk sebuah boneka Mario.

Oh, betapa manisnya Kim Seokjin, di saat tidur saja sudah bisa menggoda seorang Namjoon. Tak lupa ia mengabadikan momen itu di dalam memori otaknya. Rasa kesal karena ditinggal tidur duluan terasa menguap entah kemana. Lebih memilih mengukuti naluri kantuk yang menyerang. Namjoon pun masuk ke dalam selimut pelan-pelan.

Suara _kresek_ lembut tidak cukup kuat membangunkan Seokjin yang sudah mendengkur halus. Namjoon ikut tidur miring hingga mereka bisa saling hadap. Tanpa sadar pemuda berdimple mengulas senyum, mengelus pipi penuh pujaan hatinya. Lembut dan empuk seperti _mochi_. Namjoon menahan diri supaya tidak langsung menggigitnya. Ia terkikik pelan, rasa kantuknya lenyap digantikan pikiran kotor.

Tiba-tiba pemuda berhelai platina itu menyadari hal penting mengganggunya. Jarak mereka. Jarak mereka memang sudah dekat, tetapi terhalang sekat besar berupa boneka Mario di pelukan Seokjin. Namjoon mendesah. Cemburu buta pada benda mati. Perlahan ia menarik Mario, Seokjin menggeliat—masih tidur. Sekali lagi Namjoon menarik benda laknat-menurutnya- itu sampai terlepas. Seokjin menggeliat makin keras. Tangan pemuda lebih tua secara naluri meraba sekitar mencari benda kesayangan, menemukan kepala Namjoon dan langsung memeluknya seperti boneka Mario.

Namjoon meneguk ludah. Aroma wangi _mint_ maskulin menerobos indra pembau, pelukan hangat menuntut, serta suara degupan jantung stabil di dada bidang tepat di depan wajahnya membuatnya mabuk berat. Namun ia menyukainya. Mengabaikan boneka Mario yang sudah tergeletak pasrah di atas lantai, Namjoon menikmati _jackpot_ dadakannya. Menyesapi bau di dada Seokjin yang kancing piyama atasnya lepas dua biji. Tangannya memeluk tepat di pinggang. Namjoon bisa mendengar suara lenguhan lembut menguar tiap ia menempelkan hidungnya di dada lawan, ia menyukai suara seksi itu. Dan pelukan Seokjin akan mengerat seiring makin kuat ia meraup udara di dada, seolah tak mengizinkan Namjoon bergerak sejengkal pun. Namjoon tersenyum lucu. Ia pun mengetatkan pelukan di pinggang Seokjin. Mereka kini dekat tanpa jarak Mario laknat. Sangat dekat. Namjoon juga semakin dekat dengan dunia malam. Perlahan memejamkan mata sambil menyeringai nakal.

.

.

.

Kim Seokjin membuka matanya tepat saat alarm di atas nakas berdering nyaring. Matanya masih sipit, berulang kali menggeliat bangun, namun selalu gagal. Ada sesuatu seperti sedang menjeratnya.

"Ish." Seokjin mendesis kesal. Rambut coklat kemerahan mencuat berantakan. Matanya membulat lucu menyadari Namjoon tengah terlelap ganteng memeluk tubuhnya tanpa jarak. Pantas dia tidak bisa gerak.

Seokjin semakin geram mengetahui biji kancing piyamanya sudah raib dari habitatnya—tersebar di atas kasur berantakan. Menampilkan dada hingga perut terekspos yang sudah dihiasi bercak kemerahan. Tidak perlu menunggu _buffering_ lima menit dia sudah tahu siapa pelakunya.

"KIM NAMJOON!"

Suara melengking seperti gelegar petir di pagi buta terpaksa mengganggu tidur ganteng Namjoon. Oh, sepertinya dia tidak jadi berhenti kerja di proyek konstruksi hari ini demi menyematkan kepalanya dari serangan perkakas dapur.

.

.

.

 _Omake_.

"Namjoon- _sii_ , kenapa dengan kepala dan wajahmu itu?" Jinyoung -rekan kerja Namjoon- terkikik geli melihat benjolan tercetak jelas di kepala dan noda merah berbentuk telapak tangan menempel di pipi kiri.

Namjoom meringis, "Ini hanya tanda kasih sayang, _hyung_." Ujarnya tersenyum paksa, menampilkan kedua dimple manisnya, kemudian kembali menggotong beberapa benda keras di pundak. Meninggalkan rekan kerja lebih tua darinya yang terlihat makin tidak kuat menahan tawa.

Sungguh, Seokjin mengamuk di pagi buta sudah seperti wanita PMS. Ingatkan Namjoon agar tak mengulangi tindakannya semalam.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

 _ **A/N**_ : Argh! Kenapa tiap dengerin lagu _Haruman_ saya jadi pengen nulis _drabble_ pendek gini! Maaf, gaje. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca sampai sini. _Annyeong~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Nite Nite Mario Boy © Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, BL_ , dan segala macam keabsurdan di dalam fanfic ini.

 _Pair : NamJin (Namjoon x Seokjin)_

.

 **Summary** : Seokjin yang menggoda Namjoon.

.

.

.

Mohon periksa penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar saat membaca fanfic ini!

 _ **Enjoy**_!

.

.

.

Bagian 2 : Menggoda

.

.

.

Malam itu sepulang kerja, Namjoon langsung masuk ke dalam kamar setelah menyelesaikan makan malam. Dia bahkan tidak menegur Seokjin sepatah kata, membuat yang lebih tua mengerut alis bingung. Tumben Namjoon hipernya jadi kalem, mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu?

Menyingkirkan seluruh pikiran yang mengada-ada, Seokjin memilih anteng mencuci piring. Tapi ternyata rasa penasaran luar biasa sukses membuatnya berjingkat memeriksa kamarnya. Lampu kamar sudah dimatikan, Seokjin menekan saklar hingga ruangan menjadi terang. Seorang pemuda berhelai platinum sedang tertidur ganteng di atas kasur, jangan abaikan sebuah boneka Mario kesayangan Seokjin sudah nyaman dalam dekapan pemuda itu. Seokjin merengut, merasa cemburu, entah pada Mario atau pada Namjoon.

Seokjin berjalan mendekati ranjang, naik sambil memperhatikan wajah damai kekasihnya. Dengan mulut setengah terbuka, sebuah dengkuran samar terdengar, menyatakan betapa nyamannya Namjoon menikmati istirahat. Seokjin tersenyum tanpa sadar, berpikir mungkin pekerjaannya terlalu berat sampai dia kecapaian. Tangan pemuda itu menyisir rambut platina pelan, terkejut menyadari rambut Namjoon ternyata lebih lembut dari dugaannya. Seokjin hampir terkekeh geli, namun segera ditahan agar tidak membangunkan kekasihnya. Rasa penasaran kembali menghinggapi pikirannya saat dia melihat wajah pulas Namjoon. Jika diingat dia tidak pernah memperhatikan wajah Namjoon dari dekat, sekaipun mereka pernah berciuman tapi Seokjin akan langsung memejamkan matanya atau dia terlalu panik untuk memperhatikan wajah seksi Namjoon.

Kali ini dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan melihat wajah kekasihnya dari dekat. Dia memperhatikan seksama, tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah sendiri sampai ke telinga. Seokjin menggelengkan kepala kuat, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran nista dari kepalanya. Hina sekali dia memikirkan hal tidak-tidak hanya karena wajah Namjoon terlihat _sedikit_ menggoda saat itu.

Setelah beberapa detik menenangkan diri, dia kembali memperhatikan wajah Namjoon, tangannya penasaran dan bergerak otomatis menelusuri lekuk wajah tampan Sang Kekasih. Menyibak rambut di dahi, mengurut alis sewarna rambut, mata yang biasa tajam itu kini terpejam, hidung, lalu sedikit mencubit kedua pipi pemilik dimple lucu. Seokjin tersenyum puas bisa menyentuh semua bagian wajah Namjoon. Sementara Namjoon tidak merasa terganggu, masih _ngebo_ dengan gantengnya.

Manik Seokjin kemudian fokus pada satu tempat yang belum tersentuh; bibir. Ia meneguk ludah tanpa sadar. Haruskah dia menyentuhnya juga?

Menghirup napas dalam, pemuda itu mengangguk mantap. Hanya ini satu-satunya kesempatan. Lakukan atau tidak sama sekali, Kim Seokjin! Pikirannya mengambil alih.

Perlahan jemari Seokjin bergerak menuju bibir Namjoon, yang sedikit terbuka, yang mengeluarkan dengkuran, yang tebal berwarna kemerahan dan menggoda. _Hup_!

Jari telunjuknya sukses mendarat tepat bibir. Seokjin berkedip-kedip lucu, kali ini mengoles bibir itu menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuk lentiknya. Dia tersenyum senang seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru.

" _Yaa_! Sedang apa kau?" Senyum kekanakan itu seketika luntur saat telinganya menangkap suara mistis nan berat. Rupanya Namjoon terbangun dan kini menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, meminta penjelasan. Seokjin Panik. Buru-buru menarik tangannya sendiri untuk menjauh. Terlambat. Tangan lebar namjoon terlebih dulu menangkap kedua lengannya, mata menatap tajam tepat di kedua manik Seokjin seolah siap menelannya bulat-bulat. "Jadi bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi di sini? Apa kau sedang menggodaku, _hyung_?" Nada seduktif, hembusan napas ringan menyapu telinga Seokjin yang membatu.

Tamatlah sudah. Seokjin sudah tamat. Tatapan lapar Sang Kekasih terasa seperti mengoyak tubuhnya. "A-aku tak sedang menggoda siapapun." Menjawab pelan, sedikit gemetar.

"Kau bohong." Tukasnya cepat, menyingkirkan boneka Mario sejak tadi jadi guling tidurnya, mendorong tubuh Seokjin hingga terbaring di kasur dengan Namjoon menindihnya dari atas. Sebuah seringai tercetak mengetahui kekasihnya sudah terkunci di bawahnya. "Katakan."

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar? Aku tak bohong!" Seokjin agak menjerit, "-dan sejak kapan kau bangun?"

"Dari awal aku belum tidur—berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan, _hyung_."

Jadi sejak awal Namjoon belum tidur? Oh. Tapi apa maunya Namjoon sih? Demi boneka Mario yang terabaikan, Seokjin benar-benar tak sedang menggoda siapapun.

Namjoon berwajah datar, berganti dirinya menelusuri wajah Seokjin dengan telunjuk, sebelah tangannya menahan kedua tangan Seokjin di atas kepala.

Tanpa sadar Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jemari Namjoon makin liar menelusur leher kemudian turun di dada Seokjin yang masih berpakaian lengkap, membuatnya merinding.

"T-tunggu, Namjoonie..." Namjoon menunggu, menaikkan sebelah alis. "S-sebelum kau melakukannya, biarkan aku mengambil sesuatu." Namjoon tidak mengerti, hanya menurut dan melepaskan tangan Seokjin.

Pemuda itu langsung meraba meja nakas di samping tempat tidur, membuka laci, mengeluarkan botol ukuran sedang berwarna _pink_ mencolok.

Namjoon memandang benda itu ketika Seokjin mengulurkan padanya. "Apa itu?" Tanyanya seolah polos.

"Ini lotion. Gunakan ini sebelum kau melakukannya biar tidak sakit." Seokjin menjawab tak kalah polos. Polos dan bego memang beda tipis.

Namjoon bersiul, kemudian terkekeh.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Kau _hyung_. Kenapa kau memberikan lotion padaku? Kau pikir aku akan menusukmu saat sedang capai begini?"

"Eh?" Seokjin mendadak bingung. "Jadi kau tak akan melakukannya malam ini?" Tanya sedikit senang, atau mungkin kecewa?

Namun Namjoon keburu merebut botol lotion dari tangannya. "Aku tidak mungkin menjawab tidak kalau kau sudah melakukan persiapkan seperti ini kan?" Ia menaik turunkan kedua alisnya dengan senyum iblis.

Skakmat.

"T-tunggu, Namjoonie, tapi, Mario-ku," Seokjin terbata, berusaha mencari alasan.

Seolah mengerti, Namjoon mengambil Mario dan menaruhnya di atas nakas menghadap mereka. "Tenang saja, kita akan mempersembahkan adegan _live_ terbaik padanya kan?"

Seokjin berwajah semerah tomat, memandang Mario seolah boneka itu benar-benar hidup.

Oh, tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Seokjin merapal mantra itu dalam hati.

Baiklah Kim Seokjin, ikhlaskan saja dan ucapkan selamat datang pada jalan terpincang besok pagi. Sekali lagi, boneka Mario menjadi saksi bisu atas adegan senonoh di atas ranjang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

.

.

.

 _ **A/N**_ : Karena ada ide dan dukungan, jadi saya memutuskan merubah ff ini menjadi series. Salah satu adegan di ff ini dipengaruhi oleh doujin karangan LovePotion09. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. _Annyeong_ ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Nite Nite Mario Boy © Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, BL, Yaoi_ , _**rate semi M**_ , dan segala macam keabsurdan di dalam fanfic ini.

 _Pair: NamJin(Namjoon x Seokjin)_

.

 **Summary** : Namjoon yang tidak mau berbagi.

.

.

.

Mohon periksa penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar saat membaca fanfic ini!

 _ **Enjoy**_!

.

.

.

Bagian 3: Berbagi

.

.

.

Kim Namjoon. Pemuda pemilik dimple lucu itu memenuhi Seokjin dengan miliknya, membuat yang lebih tua mendesah panjang ketika mereka berdua sama-sama mencapai puncak. Tubuh Namjoon ambruk di atas tubuh kekasihnya setelah hampir empat jam mereka habiskan untuk saling mengejar kenikmatan masing-masing. Berulang kali Seokjin memohon, berulang kali pula Namjoon tak mendengarkan. Suatu keajaiban dia menuruti perintah Sang _Princess_. Untuk urusan di atas ranjang, Namjoon adalah penguasa, dia pemegang kendali mutlak, tak ada yang bisa menolaknya, termasuk Seokjin.

Pemuda itu sudah kepayahan dengan peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuh, mata sedikit sayu karena kantuk dan lelah. Bercinta sampai tengah malam bukan keahliannya. Dia hanya ahli memegang spatula dan memainkan perkakas dapur, sementara di atas ranjang dia adalah sebagai objek yang dimainkan. Bahkan ini sudah empat ronde mereka habiskan ralat, empat untuk Seokjin dan tiga untuk Namjoon. Dan pemuda manis itu kembali melebarkan mata saat Namjoon mengulas senyum—seringai di atas bibir.

"Siap untuk ronde berikutnya, _Princess_?"

Saat itu pula Seokjin lemas.

.

.

.

Kim Namjoon. Pemuda berdimple lucu itu keluar dari ruang kerja bos-nya. Ia sudah memutuskan matang-matang bahwa hari ini adalah terakhir kalinya dia bekerja di proyek konstruksi. Selamat karena dia berhasil bertahan menempuh pekerjaan berat itu selama seminggu lebih sehari. Terpujilah Seokjin dan segala omelan memekakkan telinganya.

Arloji sudah mengitari angka empat, pertanda waktunya Namjoon pulang. Melangkah memasuki apartemen, telinganya menangkap suara asing menggetarkan indra pendengar. Seperti suara tangis. Tak mungkin kan Seokjin menangis di sore hari. Memang apa yang sudah Namjoon perbuat? Oke. Kemarin malam dia memang agak keterlaluan, menggagahi Seokjin semalam suntuk. Tapi setidaknya Seokjin tak akan menangis sejelek itu, maksud Namjoon tangisan Seokjin itu sangat langka, dalam artian sekali menangis suaranya bisa menggetarkan hati serta apartemen kecil mereka.

Membunuh rasa penasaran, segera saja Namjoon memasuki apartemen. Tak menemukan apa yang dicari, dia pun menjelajah tiap sudut ruangan. Matanya membola mendapati Seokjin -kekasih tercintanya, sepenuh jiwa dan raga, bahkan Namjoon rela membetahkan diri seminggu lebih sehari di proyek berat demi dia. Iya. Seokjin yang segala-galanya baginya- sedang bercengkrama dengan seekor ralat, seorang bayi mungil. Oh tidak, ada dua, tiga, empat? Ah, lima bayi mungil di atas ranjang. Namjoon menganga hampir menjatuhkan dagu. _Wtf_?

Kenapa semua jadi begini? Dari mana bayi-bayi itu berasal? Bahkan mereka mengenakan pakaian Mario kembar, pasti Seokjin yang mendadaninya.

Sadar akan kedatangan Namjoon, Seokjin mengulas senyum lembut layaknya seorang ibu. "Selamat datang, Namjoonie. Lihatlah, anak-anak kita banyak sekali. Mereka lucu kan?"

Namjoon mendekati ranjang dengan mulut tercekat. Dilihatnya Seokjin yang _topless_ sedang menyusui salah satu bayi berwajah mungil lengkap dimple—membuktikan bahwa itu sungguh buah hatinya—darah dagingnya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Ba-bagaimana bisa kau hamil? Kau laki-laki?!" Namjoon bergetar, ragu akan ucapannya sendiri. Seokjin memang cantik tapi dia yakin -seratus persen, seribu bila perlu- kalau ia adalah pemuda, laki-laki tulen, pria normal yang memiliki barang menggantung di antara selakangannya. Dia sendiri yang memeriksanya tiap malam sebelum mereka tidur. Lalu bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?

Seokjin tersenyum simpul memaklumi otak Namjoon yang kadang jenius kadang juga lemot. "Kau lupa kalau kau itu monster, Namjoonie. Gen-mu sangat luar biasa sampai bisa membuatku hamil. Lihat, bahkan kita langsung punya kembar lima. Coba kau gendong satu."

Namjoon kehilangan kata-kata dan akal sehatnya bersamaan kala Seokjin mengulurkan satu dari kelima buah hati mereka ke tangan Namjoon. Kedua manik legam si pemuda platina menatap atasan polos Seokjin, mendesis berbahaya saat mendapati benda kecokelatan di kedua dada bidang itu membengkak kemerahan.

Oh, tidak. Tidak. Itu adalah bagian favorit Namjoon, hanya dia seorang yang boleh menikmatinya. Tidak siapa pun termasuk kelima Setan Mario mungil yang semenjak tadi jadi pusat perhatian Seokjin.

Melihat Sang Kekasih sudah seperti patung, Seokjin menggendong satu mario mungil di kasur untuk diberi _Air Susu Uke_ lagi. Namjoon melotot, sudah tak kuat menahan emosi. "Susu itu milik-ku!" Teriaknya terdengar seperti rengekan balita.

"Apa maksudmu?" Seokjin sedikit memiringkan kepala.

"Kubilang susu itu hanya milik-ku! Kau tak boleh memberikannya pada siapa pun!"

"Hah? Mereka anak-anak kita! Mereka butuh susu!" Seokjin melengking.

"Tidak! Milik-mu hanya untuk-ku!" Namjoon posesif.

"APA?!"

"AKU TAK MENGINGINKAN MEREKA! AKU HANYA INGIN KAU!" tanpa sadar ia membentak kasar.

Seokjin mengatupkan rapat-rapat bibirnya. Merebut satu Mario kecil dari gendongan Namjoon, memeluk penuh kasih kelima buah hatinya—darah dagingnya sambil menahan isakan. Menunduk dalam, bentakan Namjoon sungguh mengenai ulu hati. Lihat betapa egois dan kejamnya pria yang selama ini ia cintai. Setelah sekian tahun mereka hidup bersama ia baru tahu wujud sebenarnya dari seorang Kim Namjoon.

"Kalau kau tak menginginkan mereka… harusnya dari awal kau tak membuat mereka..." suara serak menahan tangis menghunus Namjoon. "…harusnya kau tak melakukannya malam itu... Harusnya kau memakai pengaman agar aku tidak hamil!" suara melengking itu kembali menusukkan pedang tak kasatmata di relung terdalam Namjoon, mana dia tahu kalau Seokjin bisa hamil tanpa menggunakan pengaman. "Namjoon- _ssi_ , aku kecewa padamu... kau sangat egois, hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri..." Namjoon menahan napas saat Seokjin memandangnya dengan bulir air menghiasi kedua binarnya. "Aku pergi." ia melangkah keluar apartemen bersama troli berisi kelima bayi-nya.

Namjoon merosot sampai terduduk di lantai. Harusnya ia menghetikan pemuda itu. Namun ia tak dapat bergerak. Kaku. Beku. Batu. "Tidak. Jangan pergi Seokjin! SEOKJIN!"

.

.

.

Sesuatu yang keras seperti menghantam tubuh Namjoon. Matanya seketika terbuka lebar, mendapati wajahnya sudah mencium mesra lantai dingin serta balutan selimut di sekujur tubuh, menyadarkannya bahwa semua itu hanya mimpi. Dengan gemas dia membanting boneka Mario yang ikut terjatuh di lantai. Mario membentur kaki jenjang Seokjin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, masih berbalut handuk di pinggang, mempertontonkan Mahakarya Agung di sekujur tubuh bekas semalam—bercak merah menghias segala inchi tubuhnya. Namjoon langsung bangkit, menarik lengan Seokjin dan membantingnya ke atas kasur, menindihnya tanpa ampun.

"N-namjoonie, apa maumu? Tubuhku masih sakit karena semalam... k-kau tak akan melakukannya lagi kan?" Sedikit memberontak, Seokjin bisa melihat Namjoon mengangguk pelan, menenggelamkan wajah di dada bidangnya sangat lembut. Sejenak Seokjin merasa aman.

"Tidak tanpa pengaman." Bisiknya. Seokjin memiringkan kepala tak paham. "Mulai sekarang aku tak akan melakukannya tanpa pengaman." Seokjin merinding horor saat Namjoon membuka nakas di samping tempat tidur, mengambil pengaman bungkus _strawberry_ sambil menghilangkan balutan handuk yang melilit di pinggang. "Dan kupastikan kau tak akan pernah punya bayi Mario atau apa pun. Kau milik-ku. Hanya milik-ku, Kim Seokjin."

Oh, tak bisakah Seokjin berjalan normal hari ini untuk sekedar menelpon Daesung _hyung_ –rekan kerja Seokjin di tempat cuci mobil. Ingatkan Seokjin agar selalu memakai pakaian setelah keluar kamar mandi jika ada Namjoon di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

A/N: Kali ini ratenya _semi_ -M karena menurut saya adegan _anu-_ nya tidak terlalu eksplisit(?), ini hanya khilaf, lain kali saya akan buat yang lebih manis-manis kalau ada niat dan ide tapi jika ada yang protes soal rate maka saya ikhlas menaikkannya menjadi M. Dan saya merasa gagal karena isinya makin lama makin melenceng dari judul fic. Argh! Potongan ide dari ff ini berasal dari sebuah doujinshi karangan Inumog. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. _Annyeong_ ~


End file.
